


I Float Until I Sink And I'm Swallowed Up

by likeasugarcube



Series: Marriage of Convenience [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasugarcube/pseuds/likeasugarcube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married people in love. Excessively sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Float Until I Sink And I'm Swallowed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Set a couple months after the end of [To Take What I'm Given With Grace.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1115761)

It's a lazy Saturday morning. Patrick made breakfast for the two of them and then they crawled back into bed and snuggled under the covers while they watched cartoons. Pete shuts off the tv around noon.

"We should probably get out of bed at some point."

Patrick's hand slips underneath his t-shirt and rests low on his stomach, his thumb rubbing lightly back and forth.

"Why?" he asks. He's got that _tone_ in his voice, and Pete already knows they're not getting out of this bed any time soon.

"I have things to do," Pete says, "And I _know_ you have homework to finish."

Patrick makes a face at him.

"I'm just saying, there are reasons. Good ones."

"Well yeah," Patrick says, sitting up so that he's looking down at Pete, "Or..." he trails off as he leans down. He kisses Pete slowly, curling both hands around Pete's jaw and Pete feels like he's going to melt into the bed.

Patrick would probably laugh if Pete told him, but sometimes Pete remembers he gets to have this for the rest of his life and he feels like his chest is going to burst.

"You're doing your homework afterwards," Pete says, when Patrick finally breaks the kiss.

Patrick laughs and kisses him on the side of the jaw. He slips a hand back down, underneath the blankets, and tugs at Pete's boxers until Pete lifts his hips and slides them off himself. Patrick presses one more kiss to Pete's mouth and then rolls onto his back. He shimmies out of his own boxers and then climbs on top of Pete, his knees on either side of Pete's waist.

"Hey, so I was thinking," Patrick says, one hand curled loosely around Pete's dick, jerking him off slowly.

"Yeah?" Pete's curious to find out where this is going. Patrick only asks questions he thinks Pete's going to say no to when they're in bed. He thinks Pete only says yes because he's lacking in higher brain functions at the moment. He hasn't figured out yet that there's very little Pete would ever deny him.

"Maybe we could try something different?"

Pete likes where this is going already. The last time Patrick wanted to try something different, Pete ended up tied to the headboard. He came three times and could barely walk the next day. It was so worth it.

"What kind of different?" Pete asks.

Patrick uses his free hand to grab Pete's wrist. He brings Pete's hand up to his lips and slides his mouth down over two of his fingers. He makes a soft little moan as he sucks them, sliding his tongue between them, keeping his eyes on Pete's the whole time. Pete's hips twitch involuntarily. Patrick tightens his grip and strokes him a little harder. His fingers make a soft pop when Patrick pulls them out of his mouth and Pete doesn't even care what the next thing Patrick asks is. 

The answer is going to be yes. 

"So the thing is..." Patrick starts. And he looks, shy almost. Nervous. "You're not the only one who likes getting fucked."

Pete blinks. Patrick climbs off Pete's lap and curls up next to him once more.

"Do I need to draw you a map?" he asks, guiding Pete's hand, and his spit slicked fingers down between his legs. "Come on."

Pete rubs his fingers experimentally over Patrick's hole. Patrick lets out the tiniest gasp and shifts closer.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Pete asks. He pushes one finger inside Patrick, slowly. Patrick pushes down against it. 

It's been -- well, it's hard to judge since the progression of their relationship hasn't exactly been what anyone would call traditional. But more than six months _at least_ since they started sleeping together on a regular basis.

"I don't know," Patrick says. "I guess I didn't miss it enough to ask for it?" Pete pushes a second finger into him. Patrick groans and grips Pete's shoulder. "And for a while we were, well. You know." Patrick worries his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. "I didn't know what we were back then."

Pete can understand that. The day he thinks of as when he knew he was in love with Patrick is months apart from the one where he was sure Patrick loved him back. 

Pete leans forward and kisses him. Because. Because he has to. And he knows Patrick understands, because when Pete leans back Patrick smiles at him.

Whispers, "Me too."

Pete twists his fingers, curls them just so, and Patrick groans. Pete kisses him again, quickly, and eases his fingers out. He pushes at Patrick's shoulder until he's flat on his back and fumbles around in the nightstand for lube. He pushes the blankets down past Patrick's feet and settles himself between Patrick's legs. Seeing Patrick like this, his thighs spread wide, his dick hard against his stomach, it makes Pete wonder why he never thought to want this before.

He slicks his fingers and pushes back into Patrick slowly, one hand on his hip to hold him in place. Patrick squeezes his eyes shut. He bites down on his bottom lip, trying to muffle a moan.

Pete's fingered him during blowjobs before but the sounds that Patrick is making now? They're nothing Pete's ever heard before.

"Let me know when you want three." 

Patrick nods, his eyes still closed. Pete bends down and presses soft kisses to Patrick's stomach, where his t-shirt has ridden up. He listens to Patrick's labored breathing, notices the way it hitches as Pete moves his fingers.

"Pete," Patrick pants, as Pete's busy sucking a mark into Patrick's hip. "I want -- I want more."

Pete gives it to him. Patrick's hands are already clenched in the sheets. If Patrick's this responsive now, Pete can't wait to see what he's like when he's getting fucked. 

"Pete," Patrick gasps a minute later, "I'm ready, okay? I want you."

Something possessive twists in the pit of Pete's stomach. He works his fingers out and crawls up to kiss Patrick, hard and wet, bites at his mouth. Patrick clutches at his shoulders.

"Pete, come _on_ ," Patrick pleads, between kisses.

"Okay," Pete says. He sits back on his heels. "Okay. How do you want to..." he trails off.

"Like this," Patrick says. "So I can see you."

Pete nods. He reaches for the lube again and slicks himself. Patrick shifts, grabs a pillow and shoves it under his hips.

"Ready?" Pete asks. 

Patrick nods. "I have done this before."

"Could have fooled me."

Patrick rolls his eyes. "Shut up and fuck me already."

Pete laughs. He leans down and whispers, "Love you," next to Patrick's ear before grabbing hold of Patrick's hips and pushing into him.

Patrick wraps his legs around Pete's small waist, sinks his fingers into Pete's shoulders, and groans as Pete moves. Pete fucks him slowly, takes his time, despite Patrick's protests. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Patrick groans. Pete laughs against his neck and bites at his collarbone. He rolls his hips. 

" _Fuck_ ," Patrick shouts. " _Pete_. Pete, you giant fucking cocktease I am never letting you fuck me ever again, oh my _god_ , do that -- do that again."

Pete laughs again and slides his hands up underneath Patrick's thighs. He presses them up against Patrick's chest and picks up the pace of his thrusts. He's still not fucking Patrick as hard as he probably wants to be fucked, but he's not going to. He's going to take his time and make Patrick fall apart in his own way. Patrick should know by now that this is how Pete does things. In his own way, no matter how long it takes.

Patrick's thighs have started to shake; Pete knows he just needs something to push him over the edge. Pete pulls out and slams back into him, _hard_. Patrick makes an unintelligible sound as he comes, hot and messily over both of their stomachs. He's still shaking afterward, as Pete thrusts a few final times and stills as he comes inside of Patrick.

He pulls out slowly and collapses next to Patrick. He slides an arm over Patrick's chest and rests his chin on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick's still shaking a little when he covers Pete's hand with his own. 

He turns to look at Pete and sighs. There's a small smile pulling at his lips.

If there's one thing Pete's learned about Patrick since they've been together, it's how to read the things that he _isn't_ saying. It took him a little while -- and a few arguments -- but now he knows where Patrick is coming from. He knows that Patrick's pretty much terrible at emotions. And that his first serious relationship ended up being a _marriage_ and that had to be terrifying.

Pete could write an entire book about what he heard in that little sigh.

"Pete," Patrick whispers a few seconds later. His voice sounds raw, a little broken. He opens his mouth, as though he were going to say more, but no words come out.

Pete leans over and kisses him. Patrick doesn't need to say anything more.

Pete knows.


End file.
